


Starry Eyed

by Petrichoraflora



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/F, Singer!Astra, alcoholic!Alex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichoraflora/pseuds/Petrichoraflora
Summary: Summary: Astra lands on earth and tries to find her place, becomes a waitress at a bar and eventually one of the regular performers there., (not knowing Kara is also on earth, though she arrives awhile later than Kara).After Kara is taken in by Alex’s neighbor, they become good friends at school since they conveniently share a similar last name so they were always sat next to each other in classes, (they’re the same age). Now later in life, Alex has dropped out of college and is secretly a recovering alcoholic, on a rough night bumps into Astra, and then they keep seeing each other places. Kara feeling worried about Alex, starts to invite her along to different things with Kara’s friends from Catco where she is a successful journalist. After being invited to a bar one night, Alex runs into Astra for the third or fourth time and stuff happens FYI: This is probably going to be the slowest burn to ever burn.





	1. Bar Time Blues

**Author's Note:**

> General Danvers AU   
> K I love Maggie and Alex but these two are like, my lil guilty pleasure ship. Just roll with me here. The entire fic idea came to me while I was listening to Laura Benanti's song, Starry eyes/Video Game, so you can expect that song to make an appearance because its actually ridiculously gorgeous.

“Astra! Those kids at the booth over there are still waiting on their drinks!”  
Astra groaned as she checked the little notebook she kept her back pocket, and checked for the drinks order under the table numbers.   
Sure, when she had started working here almost a year ago it had been a lot tougher and she rarely struggled now, but tonight seemed to be weirdly busier than usual. Especially for a tuesday night. Someone had called in sick tonight, and she was getting overwhelmed quick.  
“Yes, Robert! One moment!” She busied herself behind the bar, mixing drinks faster than most humans should probably be able to, but most of them were drunk and Robert didn’t complain about quick service. Astra was always careful not to be too quick.  
“How many times have I told you Astra, call me Robbie.” He said with a chuckle.  
Astra smirked to herself as she balanced the multitude of drinks on her tray and brought them over to the table full of giggling teens. They didn’t look older than sixteen, but fake IDs were beginning to become more popular lately, and the security here wasn’t exactly tight. Astra herself was paid in cash under the table, with no social security or government issued ID, but Robert never asked questions. That’s really what she liked about him.  
She passed the drinks around the table, one of the girls, blond hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, had her back to Astra, and her face sucking on the neck of a tan boy in a football jersey. He caught Astra’s look and smirked at her, as if she were missing out on something. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the bar.  
As she walked back over, Robert grabbed her attention by gesturing to the door. Meaning, he was going out for a smoke, and she was to stand behind the bar.  
That was one of the many things that confused her about the people here, humans. They willfully inhaled or drank toxic substances they knew would probably kill them one day, yet they relished it. They enjoyed the prospect of dying an interesting death, and Astra could not understand it. She asked Robert one night why he smoked if he knew what it was doing to his lungs. He just raised his eyebrows at her and shrugged as he lit another cigarette and exited out the back door for a “quick puff” before they closed down.  
Astra stood behind the bar, mixing the occasional drink but it seemed the hype was finally slowing down, everyone who wanted a drink had one, for now. She took a moment to enjoy the lull and watch whatever band was playing on stage. The music here was different, but she didn’t mind it. It had an exciting pulse behind it, and it made her heart pound a little faster, reminding her of the adrenaline and excitement or maybe anxiety, before leading her troops to a strong victory. It felt good, familiar. She scanned the open floor near the raised stage area where everyone danced under colourful lights and smiled.  
Sometimes she’d stand there and see a young girl, with soft blond hair and a sunshiney smile and her heart would skip a beat, maybe this really was her Kara. But it never was.  
Astra looked down at her hands on the bar, missing home. A soft tap on the table catches her attention. She probably shouldn’t have heard it, but before she could pretend she didn’t and that she was a human with normal hearing, she had turned towards the direction of the noise.  
A young girl sat at the bar, she couldn’t have been older than twenty-four years old. Soft brown hair just past her chin curled behind her ears, her thin hands wrapped around an empty whiskey glass. She looked up at Astra with tired brown eyes, a light purple was visible circling around her eyes, even in the party lights.  
Astra smiled a little, feeling slightly drawn to this tired human.  
“Did you need more?” She asked reaching towards the girls empty glass.  
The girl paused for a moment, looked down at her empty glass and then back at Astra, glassy eyes not quite all the way open. She gave a small nod and pushed the empty glass across the bar in an achingly slow movement, then looked back down at her hands, now resting on the bar. A sort of guilt and shame creeping across her face.  
The sight pulled a little at Astra's’ heart strings. She often saw people come in here like this, trying to drown whatever emotions overwhelmed them in another poisonous substance humans pour into their bodies, either to feel amazing and have a memorable night, or feel nothing and forget whatever ailed them. Astra was no stranger to feelings that she wanted to forget, but something about this girl was catching her attention and peaking her curiosity. How could someone so young and beautiful, feel that much pain.   
For a moment, Kara entered her mind, but she stubbornly pushed it away. She took the empty glass in her hand and rested it on the back counter, pulling down a new glass and filling it with water. She put the glass down and watched the girls thankful look turn into one of confusion when she took a sip, but she said nothing and instead took another sip before putting the glass down again.  
“Thank you.” She whispered softly, lifting a hand to push her hair behind her ear.  
“Of course.” Astra replied, a small smile spreading across her face.  
She rested her elbows on the bar and leaned in, trying to make eye contact, but the brunettes gaze was fixed firmly on the bar in front of her.  
“I would not usually pry, but you seem troubled.” Astra said, she reached out a hand to comfort but the girl pulled back. Astra realizing what she had tried to do, to a complete stranger, felt a blush cross her cheeks as she bit her lip and took a step back.  
“I am quite sorry, I’ll let you be-”  
“Please don’t.”  
Astra turned back, even with her incredible sense of hearing, she barely heard the whisper, as though she wanted the company but was too scared to admit it.  
“Alright.”  
Astra pulled a stool out from under the counter and sat across from the mystery girl. The random human who had truly pulled her interest. She sat quietly, not wanting to scare her away again. The girl's shoulders slumped as she pulled a small object from her jacket pocket and placed it on the bar in between them.   
As Astra looked closer at it, she saw it looked like the “lucky” plastic poker chip Robert kept on his key ring. It was luckier than a rabbit's foot, and much more humane, he had said when she had asked.   
Though around the edge of this particular chip she could make out the words “Congratulation Alexandra,” a large number two printed in the middle.  
She wasn’t sure she understood, but she didn’t want to offend the girl- or well, Alexandra. She sat in silence and waited for a sign of what the chip meant.  
“I got this chip last week, sober for two years. All gone down the drain now.” Alexandra finally said, her words slightly slurred.  
She took another sip of water as what she said mulled in Astra’s brain. She was what Robert had called an alcoholic. Astra paused and took a moment to thank Robert and his inability to keep what he called “awkward silences” silent. Astra liked to work and keep focused but he liked to fill the silences with all sorts of odd thoughts. The alcoholics he often had to cut off early in the night being one of his topics.  
Astra wanted to tell Alexandra it would be alright, and that everything was okay, but she wasn’t sure how to say it. Though she didn’t have to, because a moment later Alexandra was talking again.  
“I thought if I just got over this, no one would need to know. My friends and my family wouldn’t have to find out, but it's so hard.” She whispered.  
She swayed slightly on her stool as she pushed the chip back into her pocket.  
“I’m sorry, you don’t care. I’m being ridiculous.” She mumbled, drunkenly standing up and stumbling to the door of the bar.  
Astra wanted to go after her, wanted to tell her that she did care, that she wanted to help. This human with the weight of the world on her shoulders, hiding her pain. Just as Astra did, long ago. But she couldn’t move, she froze.  
“Astra, the drinks aren’t going to pour themselves!” Robert said after re-entering the building.  
She jumped over to fill the empty glass along the bar, and when she looked back to the door, to see if she could catch up with Alexandra, or something. But when she looked up, she was nowhere to be seen.  
*************************  
As the last of the customers exited the bar and littered the street outside, Astra stood quietly behind the bar, wiping glasses down and placing them back onto the shelves under the right side of the bar. She was happy for the slight distraction, as she moved into the regular rhythm of her night routine. Her mind had been filled with images of the sadness pressing down on the shoulders of Alexandra, and the guilt and shame she saw filling her eyes.  
But now she pushed that out of her mind and focused on going through the motions, quietly singing to herself. Unbeknownst to her, Robert stood nearby, quietly listening.  
As she finished with the glasses, she turned to put the last of them on the shelf, her singing, quieting to silent humming.  
“You have a lovely voice, ya know?” Robert stated.  
Astra, surprised at the fact that she had been surprised, turned to him and raised an eyebrow. She reached behind her back to remove the small half apron from around her hips, placing it and her notebook gently on the bar.  
“What?”  
Robert blushed slightly, stuttering.  
“I mean, I just- You’re singing sounded really nice. You ever thought of joining one of the bands that play here? Or maybe starting your own show? It would be more rewarding than waitressing and working behind the bar..”  
Astra mulled over his words. She had enjoyed singing on Krypton, but she mostly kept that to herself. She was a General, not a singer. But here, Earth was different. There was no Codex here, nothing to prevent her from doing the things she enjoyed.  
A smiled pulled at the corner of her lips.   
“Really?”   
“Well, I mean. It wouldn’t be every night, I am still a little short staffed for now. But if you wanted, once I hire some new people, you could do whatever you want. I could give you time in the space if you needed some time to rehearse or figure yourself out.. I have a few guys who could play with you if that’s what you wanted.”  
Astra’s smiled spread a little wider.  
“I greatly appreciate the offer, I would like to give it a try.”  
“Alright.” Robert replied, a big grin spreading across his face.  
She scooped her things up from the bar, and grabbed her jacket from under the counter and turned to leave, before stopping for a moment.  
“Robert, why did you ask me?”  
He chuckled and shook his head.  
“You know, Astra, when I first hired you I wasn’t quite sure how it would go. But you’ve been the most loyal and trustworthy of all my people, and you’ve stuck around. I like to think we’re sorta like partners in this, and I think you’re wasting your time at this job. I want to give you a chance to maybe do more. Ya know?”  
Astra nodded and quietly let herself out.  
As she walked down the empty street, she pulled out the small cellphone Robert had helped her purchase, under his name of course. He said that he needed to be able to contact her if he needed more help at the bar. She thought it seemed reasonable, now she was quite glad to have it, it was only a little flip phone but it did what she needed it to do.  
The time read as 4:55 am. She listened to the hum of traffic coming from the busier streets a little ways over. She checked to see no one was around before pulling the stubborn heels from her feet and pushing off into the air. Closing her eyes she relished the cold night wind blowing through her hair. Hovering for a moment to look at the city below her. Astra wondered where Alexandra was now, if she was alright, and if she would ever see her again.


	2. Coffee and Pianos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex being a giant weenie, Kara is a sunshine bean and Astra goes shopping for an instrument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing the stuff between Kara and Alex. I hope ya'll like it too.

Alex groaned as she heard the excited knock of the one and only Kara Danver at her apartment door. She rolled over in bed hiding from the sun streaming through the gaps under her curtains.  
“Alex, open this door! Otherwise I’ll bust my way through, don’t think I won’t do it!”  
She sighed, but didn’t move.  
“I’m sleeping Kara!” Alex whined halfheartedly under the safety of her duvet, knowing full well Kara could hear her no matter how quietly she said it.  
“Aleeex! Come on, we’re going out for breakfast, at Noonan’s, right now!”  
Alex looked over at the clock sitting on her nightstand. 12:23 pm.  
“Kara is the afternoon.”  
“Its never too late for breakfast.” Kara said excitedly from Alex’s bedroom doorway.  
Alex rolled over to say something back but Kara had already moved over to the window and was pushing back the curtains, letting the dazzling sunlight fill the room.  
Alex groaned loudly and hid under the covers once more. Kara rolled her eyes, grabbing the duvet and pulling it off the bed, before jumping onto the bed, or onto Alex really.  
“Oops, sorry.” Kara giggled, as her elbow jabbed Alex in the side.  
Alex looked over at Kara’s smiling face and just sighed.  
“Wait, how did you get in? You better NOT have kicked my door in again, my landlord will actually murder me if you did that again!” Alex groaned.  
“I got your keys copied the last time I had to kick in your door, while you were showering. Now I can just barge in and jump on you whenever I please!” Kara said triumphantly.  
“Of course you did.” Alex said, in disbelief.  
What was she going to do with this girl. She chuckled a little to herself before looking over at Kara’s hopeful face, eyes ready to make whatever puppy dog face was necessary to get her way, and of course Alex would always cave, every time.  
“You’re absolutely ridiculous.” Alex said.  
“So, are we going?!” Kara exclaimed, eyes wide with excitement..  
“Fine! Get off of me.”   
Kara squealed, wrapping her arms around Alex, semi crushing her to death before leaping up to Alex’s closet, browsing her limited selection of dark coloured t shirts.  
“Alex I think we need to go shopping so I can teach you the joy of dressing in every colour but black.” Kara said, huffing her disapproval.  
“Black is a great colour, it goes with everything!”  
“Black does not go with everything when your everything is just various shades of black. You look like you’re dressing for a funeral every day of the week.” Kara stated bluntly.  
“Well, maybe I’m living through my own funeral everyday of the week.” Alex mumbled incoherently.  
Kara paused and turned back to Alex, a look of concern on her face.  
“What did you say?”  
“You know I can dress myself, right Kara?” Alex said, eyebrows raised as she pulled herself up to sit on the edge of the bed.  
Kara paused for a moment, knowing quite well that that was not at all what she said, but in fear of Alex closing down her walls before Kara even got a chance to figure out what was up, she just went along with it.  
“Yeah, but I haven’t seen you in ages, and I found a picture at Eliza’s house the other day of the two of us dressed up in the outfits I designed when I went through that fashion designer phase and, I just missed it. A little.” She said as she dug a little deeper into Alex's closet.  
As she pushed hangers filled with plain black clothing, she excitedly reached for the one colourful thing she knew Alex would still be hiding in the back of the closet.  
“Haha!” Kara turned and threw the flowing blue shirt she had convinced Alex to buy on their last shopping escapade onto the bed and reached in for something to go with it. Alex rolled her eyes at Kara’s choice of shirt.  
“You went to see Eliza? Like my mom Eliza? Without me?” Alex asked, feeling a little defensive, wondering why her best friend and her mother were meeting behind her back.  
“It’s not what you think, she just called and asked if I could come over to talk. She’s just worried about you Alex.”  
“Well what did you say?” Alex said carefully, hoping that Kara hadn’t said much.  
“I said, that you were just going through some stuff, and that the decision to drop out of school and take a break was a hard one to make, but that if anything else was bothering you you hadn’t said anything.” Kara said before putting a hand on her hip and giving Alex a pointed look, before throwing a pair of black jeans at her face.  
“But just because that’s what I told your mother does not mean, that that is what I believe! I KNOW you Alex, and you’re being all distant and weird. I’m your best friend and it hurts a little that you won’t tell me what’s bothering you.”  
Alex lid back on the mattress and sighed.  
“I’m sorry okay, I’m just trying to figure myself out. Once I figure out how to say what I need to say, I’ll let you know. I promise.”   
Kara must have thought that a sufficient answer because she nodded before turning on her heel and shouting back over her shoulder laughing.  
“Get dressed and look less dead, k? I’ll be waiting out here in the kitchen, maybe stealing some of your food until you come out. So the faster you get up, the less food I eat.”   
“Karaaa!” Alex groaned before pulling on her clothes and rushing to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She wanted to feel excited, to spend time with Kara, to get out and have fun.   
There was this voice in the back of her mind shouting she didn’t deserve Kara, and her love and friendship, but as her mind drifted to the foggy memory of the night before, and the kind woman behind the bar with the soft voice and brilliant green-blue eyes, and how she tried to extend a hand to a complete stranger, to her. With that thought and the image of her in her mind, the voice in her mind was silenced.  
Alex took a deep breath in before leaving the room and running into the ice cream monster, Kara in the kitchen. And she couldn’t hold in the laughter at the expression on Kara’s face as she was caught red handed with a small tub of Ben and Jerry’s open in her hand.  
“So should I assume I should restock our ice cream supply before the next movie night?” Alex asked with a smile, eyebrows raised she put her hands on her hips and gave Kara the “disappointed mom” look.  
Kara tried to hide as a smile as she nodded, adding the empty ice cream container to the other two empty ones on the counter.  
Alex shook her head.  
“I didn’t even take that long Kara!” She laughed,  
“I knoow but I’m so hungry.” Kara whined.  
Alex grabbed her by the arm, and dragged her towards the door, picking up her jacket and purse from the arm of her couch along the way.  
“Let’s go, god forbid you wither away to nothing.” Alex said, rolling her eyes.  
Kara gave her a fake pout before, her big smile spread across her face.  
“You know, I don’t know why I let go of that fashion designer dream, you look amazing!” Kara exclaimed excitedly. She happily skipped down the hall and she almost skipped down the stairs until she saw Alex wasn’t following. She smiled and gestured at Alex to hurry. Alex sighed, she wished she could feel that, that absolute happiness. She wished she could the good in everything and everyone like Kara. Having the strength to not let her whirlwind emotions tear her apart. She locked the door behind her, and quickly sped down the steps to catch up with Kara.  
As she stepped onto the sidewalk, Alex tilted her head to the sky and closed her eyes under the sunlight.It felt good, to feel the warmth on her face. She sighed and reached into her purse for her sunglasses and jogged down the sidewalk to catch up with Kara.  
As they walked, Kara spoke about this drama between James and Lucy at work, something about James being over obsessed with Superman or something. Then she started talking about this girl she met, how they were becoming good friends, but then Alex stopped listening. As she looked across the street she watched a familiar figure walk down the sidewalk and into a music store. She couldn’t help but stare, her heart beating a little harder. The woman from the night before, and wow did she look extra beautiful in the light of the sun and when Alex was sober. Tall, curly auburn hair, but then she was gone, into the building. Alex stopped and just stood there, looking at the entrance. What the hell was wrong with her, she barely even knew this woman. Well, she didn’t, she didn’t even have a name but her heart still pounded in her ears. She felt an arm on her shoulder.  
“Alex? Are you okay?”  
It was Kara, they were walking, they were walking to Noonan’s.  
“Uh, yeah. Sorry Kara, I thought I saw someone I knew. What were you saying about that girl, Lena?”  
They continued their walk to the coffeeshop, but Alex couldn’t help but look back at the door of the music store before they turned the corner.   
********************************  
Astra had called Robert the next morning to say she would give performing a shot, and she requested a couple days off to figure it all out. Of course he was all for it.  
So that’s how she found herself walking down the sidewalk relishing the sunshine to the music store to purchase some sort of music instrument. Her research suggested that a performer was always able to play a sort of instrument as they sang, and she was determined to learn.  
That’s also when, as she was walking, she spotted her, Alexandra walking in the opposite direction on the other side of the street with a companion. Astra’s heart leapt in her throat. Her eyes drawn only to Alexandra. Who on that sidewalk shone like a star. Big sunglass obscured most of her face but that did not stop Astra from slowing her pace and staring. Dark jeans hugging her hips and a brilliant blue top flowing down from her shoulders, her hair shiny under the sun. Astra could feel a tightness in her chest as she kept walking, ignoring the cry of her heart, that told her to run over and, she wasn’t sure what. This wasn’t a feeling Astra was accustomed to. She felt suddenly frightened at the emotions overwhelming her, she quickened her pace and was quick to enter the music store. She couldn’t believe herself, General Astra Inze, hiding from a human woman. It was ridiculous. But she still could not bring herself to go back out the door to prove to herself that the fear wasn’t true,  
As she focused on the surroundings around her, Astra was astounded at the amount of instruments one could possibly play. How would she decide. She walked along the walls, browsing, running her hands across silvery keys of a flute, the smooth wooden front of a cello. She was unsure where to start.  
“Hello there Ma’am, can I help you find anything?”  
A short man with a round face in a yellow vest approached her, the name “Lenny” was engraved into his golden name tag.  
“Uh, yes. I’m looking to purchase an instrument.” Astra replied slowly.  
“Well as you can see we have a variety of instruments available. Did you have anything specific in mind?”  
Astra paused. Did she? She wasn’t sure. She needed something she could play while she sang.  
“What instruments do you recommend to play as accompaniment to a vocalist?”   
Lenny gestured to the far wall near the back of the store.  
“I suppose you’d be looking for a guitar? Or maybe a keyboard?”  
Astra followed him to the back wall, eyes wandering the variety of shapes and colours available for one single instrument. The guitars, with big wooden bodies and a long smooth neck. She gently brushed her hand along the curve of one of the guitars.  
“Would you like to try that one?” Lenny asked.  
“Uh, I suppose so.”  
Lenny reached up and pulled down the guitar and gestured for her to sit as he placed the guitar in her lap.  
“So you’d put this hand here to push down the strings, and then this hand here to strum.”  
Astra gently pushed her fingers along the string, listening to the odd sounds that emanated from the instrument. She pushed the chords down with the fingers of her left hand. A variety of odd tones and melodies came out. She didn’t really like it.  
“Do you have anything else?” She asked.  
Lenny took back the guitar and placed it on the shelf. As he spoke, Astra walked along the wall before stopping in front of a dark wooden sort of table.  
“What is this?” She asked quietly as she ran her hands along the smooth wood.  
Lenny opened the a cover on the front exposing a line of white and black keys.  
“It’s a piano.”  
He pulled out the stool and gestured for her to sit.  
Astra pulled the stool closer and let her hands hover over the keys. They were cold, and smooth. She pushed one down, and heard the round tone of the note, a small smile spread across her face. She let her fingers move of their own accord across the keys, she sighed as the harmonies and melodies came to life under her fingertips. She played songs of Krypton, her lost home and has the melodies fill the room she mourned them, the lost souls of her planet and felt closer than she had ever felt to those she lost. She felt tears well in her eyes before she abruptly pulled her hands away.  
Lenny stood there, speechless.  
Astra smiled, and turned to him.  
“I wish to purchase this.”  
Lenny nodded and took her over to the desk. She payed him, in cash and assured him that she would not need any help carrying anything. He helped her put the piano and stool on a rolling cart and she pulled it out the door and down the street.  
She felt her heart lighten at the thought of bringing this into her home.  
Astra pulled the piano into an empty alleyway, and did a quick check before lifting the cart and its passengers into her arms and flying it to the roof of her apartment. And she sat with it there until dark before she placed it onto her balcony and pushed it through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Astra is like, a piano prodigy or something. Idk, maybe there's a piano like instrument on Krypton. Roll with it. Also yeah Astra technically saw Kara but she was too distracted by Alex and her beautifulness to notice.


	3. Stardust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is such a chicken and Astra is too smart to write a dumb song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I know it's been a million years, please don't hate on me too hard. University is literally the worst! I should have the next chapter up pretty quickly, there may be more interaction between the two of them, I don't know. I warned you about the slowest burn ever. ou did this to yourself

Alex had tried really hard to push the thought of the mysterious bartender out of her mind but at the oddest of moments the memory of the concern in her eyes would come crashing back into her mind overwhelming her with this weird sense of longing.  
She didn’t like it one bit. Alex didn’t even have a name to go with those eyes, a name to pin all these feelings on. This would not do, at all.  
She had just got off work, a stupid dead end job that she had no interest in but bills needed to be paid. All she wanted was a cold drink at a dark bar, then go home- she rolled over on her bed, thoughts on pause. Mulling over what she had wanted to finish that with.  
She wanted to go home, and she wanted those green eyes to come with her.   
Alex rolled back over again, frustrated.  
What the hell? She was an adult, her own person, she needed to get over this childishness and go after what she wanted. She was being ridiculous. If this woman was interested, in being friends or, something, there was only one way to find out.  
Alex pulled herself out of bed, took a quick check in the mirror to make sure she was somewhat presentable before leaving for the bar, again, but this time, having one too many drinks was not on her mind.  
What could she possibly say? Hey, sorry I totally flipped out at you last time I saw you the other day but I haven’t been able to get you out of my mind since then. Maybe we could hang out sometime?   
That was ridiculous, but it was the truth. Assuming she remembered her.  
Shit. What if she didn’t remember who she was, didn’t care who she was or what she wanted. She was gorgeous, she probably had a boyfriend, or girlfriend or something.   
Alex stopped in her tracks in the middle of the sidewalk, wishing for a moment she had taken her bike instead of walking, she couldn’t stop in doubt in the middle of a busy road, regardless of how nervous she was. She could’ve just lost herself in the ride, like always.  
Well, too late now. She took a deep breath and continued to walk forward.  
The closer she got to the bar, the more it felt like she was trying to walk through sinking sand, like her muscles didn’t want her to keep walking. The fear was just paralysing, every part of her tense. She could barely breathe as she closed her fists tight, her jaw clenched.  
Her heart pounded excitedly at the fantasies swirling in her mind.   
Alex smiled.  
The image of Astra, hanging off her arm at one of Kara’s stupid work functions. The both of them stealing kisses throughout the night until one of them snaps and drags the other one into an empty room to… let off some steam. She assumed it would probably be her, to break and succumb to those sparkling eyes. All sorts of butterflies spread through her abdomen.  
Then the bar was there, in front of her.   
She took a deep breath, before approaching the doors.  
The music and sounds of drunken laughter hit her hard, she stood in the doorway as her eyes adjusted to the lack of light.   
As she was able to make out individual faces, she scanned the crowd for the familiar face she was looking for. Alex was quickly filled with disappointment, the mystery woman was nowhere to be found. Her shoulders slumped as her hope deflated into self pity.  
How could she have possibly thought this would work.  
She sat down at the bar, grumbling to herself as the bartender approached her.  
“Hey, I’m Robbie, can I mix you a drink?”   
Alex looked up at him and just sighed as she nodded.  
“Alright, what’ll it be?”  
Alex paused for a moment.  
“Actually, I was wondering about an employee of yours from last night? Tall woman, auburn hair?”  
It was out of her mouth before she could stop herself, she expected him to say no, or tell her to get lost, or something.  
“Oh yeah, you mean Astra? She isn’t working tonight.”  
Her heart slowed and she was filled with relief as the impending doom of rejection was shifted to the back of her mind.  
“Astra.”  
She whispered to herself, wrapping her mouth around the name.  
Her mind was filled with images of an angelic woman made of stardust.   
“Yeah, but I can let her know you came looking, give me your name and I can write her a note or something?” Robbie answered slowly.  
Alex shook her head, before straightening up and rushing off to the door, yelling a quick thank you over her shoulder before she left.  
Robbie chuckled and shook his head.   
It looked as though Astra had her first fan.  
He quickly pulled out his phone and sent out a text.

Hey Astra, could you pop by the bar when you’ve got a minute?

Then continued about, serving drinks to the poor and unfortunate souls of the city he called home.  
******************************************************************************  
Astra was awoken from her musical reverie by the buzz of her phone. Robert had said that singers at the bar would sing popular songs written by other artists, but that the best ones always wrote their own music.   
So that left her to sit in front of her piano, and write a song. It couldn’t be that hard, after all there were many artists out there who seemed empty in their skulls yet they somehow managed to pull it off effortlessly.  
Astra was smart, one of the fiercest generals of Krypton and a super powered alien on this planet orbiting its yellow sun, writing her own music should be a piece of cake.   
Or so she had thought. It was coming along a lot slower than she had hoped, and she was thankful for the well timed interruption. She was not sure her neighbors would appreciate a piano being tossed off her balcony. Something she was very tempted to do, with the amount of frustration her lack of success was bringing.  
Astra picked up her phone from the small table next to her piano. Robert needed her at the bar, her mind immediately thought the worst.

Robert, it is Astra. Did something happen at the bar? Are you damaged? Should I notify the police? 

Astra nervously awaited his response, knowing well that Robert did not like it when she “jumped to conclusions” and immediately decided upon a course of action. He often said she “jumped to the worst case scenario” every time. She wasn’t alway too sure of what he meant by that, she hadn’t jumped onto anything. But when she had asked him to clarify he had laughed and said she was such an odd woman.  
He appeared to think she had been joking, she had not been amused.

You don’t need to act all dramatic, everything is totally fine. Just come in for a few minutes, I have a few things I want to talk to you about.

Astra released the breath she hadn’t been aware she was holding, her shoulders drooped in response to the non threatening nature of Roberts text. She supposed she might as well come in right away, considering her songwriting attempts so far were unsuccessful. The fresh air might do her some good. Fly always helped her clear her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what ya'll think. I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP. I;m in the zone so it should be quick I hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know what you think. It will make me very happy. I have no idea what I'm doing.


End file.
